Changes: At World's End
by Gavroche Scamander the Newsie
Summary: What if Jack had a little six year old daughter in AWE? How would she change the story?- Only Lucy is mine.
1. Loss

When I saw, Daddy go down with his ship I started to scream so loud with both horror and grief. Both my ears and throat hurt. But I couldn't stop. Then we got to Tia Dalma's. I'm not sure why but I stopped the screaming there. Maybe because she too had lost both her parents when she was a little bigger than me. Maybe because every time I got sick, Daddy took me to Tia Dalma for medicines and help. But when I got to Tia Dalma's I never spoke again. What's the point in talking when my Daddy isn't there to answer? Daddy's crew had split up things my Daddy did for me. Gibbs had taken over my schooling, Will my meals, Elizabeth my baths, and Pintel would tell me my stories and Ragetti woulddo my hair in and Marty would lay out my clothes and Jack and Cotton's parrot would play with me. Everyone continued my fighting training.

Something was off with Elizabeth. Every time she looked at me she looked awfully guilty.

Everything was covered in ice. I was only allowed outside 15 minutes in every hour. I was so bundled up I was sweating.

Pintel said, "No one said anything about cold."

Ragetti said "There must be a good reason for our suffering."

Pintel said "Why don't that obeah woman bring back Jack, the same way she brought back Barbosa?"

Tia Dalma: Because Barbosa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker.

Punishment? I whimper. When my parents would punish me, I'd get a spanking. Is that what was happening to my Daddy?

Gibbs snaps, "She's gone mute. She's not deaf." He rushes over to me. " Don't listen to her, Lucy. Your Daddy is a good man. What would he be in a place like that?"

Will and Tai Huang are looking at the charts from Singapore.

Will said "Nothing here is set. These can't be as accurate as modern charts."  
Tai Huang said " No, but it leads to more places"

Will said "Over the edge and over again. Sunrise sets flash of green... Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbosa?"

Barbosa said "Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?"

Gibbs said "I reckon I seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say—"

Pintel interrupts, It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead! Sorry."

Barbosa said "Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's gettin' back"


	2. Daddy

((A/N: I'm kind of stunned I got 3 replies in under 24 hours.))

I'm rudely awakened by the ship tipping over and over I grip my bars tightly water rushing into my room. When it finally stops, I grab my "emergency/abandon ship" bag and toss in my most treasured possessions. I open my door and climb the stairs, putting my bag on as I go. I can hear everyone screaming my name in the water. I climb down a few of the steps to make my dive less dangerous and dive in.

It's hot again

Barbossa grabs me by the neck off my nightgown. "Are ye a strong swimmer?"

I give him my very best "Duh!" face and he releases me. I swim after Gibbs towards the land.

When we get to land, I look around for my Daddy but I can't find him anywhere.

Gibbs says, "This truly is a Godforsaken place."

Elizabeth says, "I don't see Jack, I don't see anyone."

Barbossa says, "He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

Will says, "It doesn't matter, we're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack."

Tia Dalma starts petting a crab and says, " Witty Jack is closer than you think."

Daddy comes over a sand dune with the help of white crabs and goes into the water on top of the Black Pearl's mast.

Gibbs says, " Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!"

I start shrieking with joy, "THERE'S MY DADDY! HE'S OKAY!" I run over to him and throw myself into my Daddy's waiting arms. I'm kissing him over and over. "I missed you so much." I tell him. "Don't ever leave me again. Promise me."

"I promise."

Daddy says, "Mr. Gibbs!"

Gibbs says, "Aye, captain."

Daddy says, "I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?"

Gibbs says, "Sir?"

Daddy says, "There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?"

Gibbs says, "You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain."

Daddy says, "I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't. "

Barbossa says, "Jack Sparrow. "

Daddy says, "Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it? "

Barbossa says, "Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

Daddy says, "No I didn't. Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

Will says, "He thinks we're a hallucination."

Daddy says, "William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one."

Will says, "No."

Daddy says, "Then you wouldn't be here. So, you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here."

Elizabeth says, " Jack, this is real, we're here."

Daddy says, "The locker, you say?"

Gibbs says, "Aye."

Elizabeth says, "We've come to rescue you."

Daddy says, "Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

Will says, "Jack. Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

Elizabeth says, "He's taking over the seas."

Tia Dalma says, "The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called."

Daddy says, "Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot."

Gibbs says, "Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce."

Will says, "And you need a crew."

Daddy says, "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded."

Will looks surprised at Elizabeth

Daddy says, "Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here."

"Hold up. Elizabeth murdered you?" I ask/ Daddy.

He says, "Aye. That she did." 

I turn on Elizabeth. "How dare you? How dare you take my father away from me?"

Elizabeth says, "You don't understand. I was scared."

I start yelling, "WE WERE ALL SCARED. THE KRAKEN WAS GIVNG ME NIGHTMARES, BUT IT DIDN'T EVEN CROSS MY MIND TO KILLSOMEONE. BECAUUSE I'M A GOOD PERSON. Go to hell. Go straight to hell. I will never forgive you. I hate you. Never ever speak to me again."

Will clears his throat smd says"What about you

Daddy says, "Tia Dalma. Lucy Goosey. Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to. Who are you?"

Tai Huang says, "Tai Huang. These are my men."

Daddy says, "Where do your allegiances lie?"

Tai Huang says, "With the highest bidder."

Daddy says, "I have a ship."

Tai Huang says, "That makes you the highest bidder."

Daddy says, "Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail."

Daddy looks at compass which is spinning wildly

Barbossa starts tapping the charts and says, "Jack, which way ya goin', Jack?"


	3. Green Light

Barbossa says "Trim that sail! "

Daddy says "Trim that sail! "

Barbossa says "Haul that pallet line! "

Daddy says "Haul that pallet line! "

Barbossa says "What ARE you doing? "

Daddy says "What are YOU doing? Captain gives orders on the ship! "

Barbossa says "The captain of this ship is giving orders! "

Daddy says "My ship, makes me captain. "

Barbossa says "They be my charts. "

Daddy says "That makes you...chart man" 

While Daddy and Barbossa are bickering (again), I'm practicing my aiming.

Pintel says "Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?! Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry."

Daddy and Barbossa shuffle off up the stairs.

Ragetti says "I'd vote for ya. "

Pintel says "Yeah? "

I sigh, shake my and follow them up the stairs.

"Go to your cabins for time out right now. I don't want to see your face until you ready to, stop bickering and act your age. Then I want to see a hand shake, savvy?" I ordered. For some reason, they obeyed me.

As soon as the Captains are out of sight, everyone is laughing and clapping. I take a bow.

That night, I'm rudely awakened by screams. When I go to investigate, I find Elizabeth sobbing into Will.

"What happened?"

"Her father died." I approach her and say, "I know. You'll see him again." Over and over while stroking her hair. That's how dawn finds us.

Pintel says "Why is all but the rum gone? "

Gibbs says "Rum's gone too. "

Tia Dalma says "If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds... forever. "

Gibbs says "With no water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon."

Will says "Why doesn't he do something? "

Ragetti says "Me eye! Give it back! "

Gibbs says "There's no sense to it. "

Will says "And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise."

Gibbs says "OVER THE EDGE... it's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set."

Daddy says "UP IS DOWN. Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

Daddy pulls me to the side and whispers, "Go into your room and lock the door and hold onto the bars. Do not let go until you see the green light. Savvy?" I nod and run down to the brig, lock the door and grab onto the bars and the ship begins to rock, faster and faster and then over we tip and there is the green light so I let go. And come topside. Where I see Daddy, Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa all pull guns on each other; Jack the monkey points a gun at Cotton's parrot.

Cotton's parrot says "Parlay?"

Pintel says "We need our pistols, get untied, hurry."

They all laugh and lower their guns, then point them up again.

"If anyone wants to hurt my Daddy then you're coming through me". I say. "Anyone want to humiliate themselves with me?"

Barbossa says "All right, then. The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point."

Daddy says "I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way. "

Elizabeth says "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate. "

Will says "Fight or not, you're not running, Jack. "

Barbossa says "If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you."

Daddy says "I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate. "

Barbossa says "Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?"

Daddy says "I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that. Fires his gun at Barbossa but it doesn't go off. They all fire, but guns don't work."

Gibbs says "Wet powder. "

Pintel says "Wait! We can still use them as clubs. Ow!"

Ragetti says "Sorry. Effective, though." 

Will says "There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there."

Daddy says "You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship. "

Barbossa says "I'll not be leaving my ship in your command. "

Will says "Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command... temporarily. "

Cotton's parrot says "Mind the boat. "

I can see a boat. I point it out to Gibbs who calls for weapons. I run to my bedroom, grab my doll and anything that can be used as a weapon, my refreshed emergency bag. Daddy wasn't here. So, I was here defending my home. As they pulled up I was firing my gun between their eyes. I was shooting them in the chest with my arrows. I was stabbing them into the chest. I was doing hand to hand combat. To stop me they must tackle me from behind. By then our decks are stained with blood ad bodies litter our deck.

Sao Feng demands "Who was doing this slaughter in the crow's nest?" I step forward. "You? Who are you?"

"Lucille Jaqueline Sparrow, fourth and fifth generational pirate. My friends call me Lucy. You are not my friend. You will call me, "The six-and-a-half-year-old who kicked my ass."

Daddy's crew and Daddy and I chuckle.

"Would you like to join me?"

"Never!"

Barbossa says "Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence."

Sao Feng says "Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once. "

Daddy says "That doesn't sound like me."

Sao Feng punches Daddy.

"Shall we just call it square, then?" Daddy asks

I run over to him my doll in my hand "You hurt my father. Now you must die." I simply walk up to him and kick him hard where the sun doesn't shine and skip back to my daddy.

Will says "Release Elizabeth. She's not part of the bargain. "

Barbossa says "And what bargain be that? "

Sao Feng says "You heard Captain Turner. Release her. "

Daddy says "Captain Turner? "

Gibbs says "Aye, the profidious rotter led a mutiny against us. "

Will says "I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage. " 

Elizabeth says "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this? "

Will says "It was my burden to bear. "

I approach, and punch him hard in the guts. "You know there is this marvelous thing called asking. Daddy am I would have helped you" I scold him.

Daddy says "He needs the Pearl! Captain Turner needs the Pearl! And you felt guilty. And you and your Brethren Court! Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Gibbs rolls his eyes, then Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Jack the monkey, and I raise their hands. "I'm standing over there with them. "

Sao Feng says "I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first. "

Daddy says "I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends. "

Sao Feng says "Here's your chance to find out. "  
Daddy is taken of our ships.  
Sao Feng says "My men are crew enough. "

Mercer says "Company ship, company crew ".

Will says "You agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine. "

Sao Feng says "And so, it was. "

A crewman punches Will in the stomach and drags him off

Sao Feng says "Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine."

Mercer says "Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, now is he?"

Barbossa says "It's a shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, ain't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays. "

Sao Feng says "There's no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business. "

Barbossa says "The losing side, you say? "

Sao Feng says "They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl. And what do the Brethren have? "

Barbossa says "We have Calypso. "

Sao Feng says "Hmph, Calypso! An old legend."

Barbossa says "No, the goddess herself, bound in human form. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court, all the Court. "

He grabs Sao Feng's necklace

Sao Feng says "What are you proposing, Captain? "

Barbossa says "What be accepted, Captain? "

Sao Feng says "The girl. "

Elizabeth says "What?

Will says "Elizabeth is not part of any bargain! "

Barbossa says "Out of the question. "

Sao Feng says "It was not a question. "

Elizabeth says "Done. "

Will says "What? Not done! "

Elizabeth says "You got us into this mess! If this is what frees us, then done! "

Will says "Elizabeth! They're pirates! "

Elizabeth says "I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates! "She shoves Will

Barbossa says "So, we have an accord?"

Daddy comes flying back onto our ship with help of a cannon ball and rope

Daddy says "And that was without a single drop of rum. Send this pestilent traitorous cow hearted yeasty codpiece to the brig."


	4. The End

I was pacing the brig, jumping every time I heard a clang of swords or a cannon for now I knew there's a very real chance of losing my Daddy again. I couldn't bear it again. I'm in the brig because it was safest place. I hear footsteps coming so I draw back into the shadows. Then I see my Daddy's kind eyes and I'm unlocking the brig and flying into my Daddy's arms. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Aye." Daddy says.

"Did we win?"

"Of course, we did."

When Daddy and Gibbs go to Tortuga for supplies I notice Barbossa is hanging around the helm and eventually orders for the anchor to be raised. I put my gun to the back of his back. "That was very stupid." I can't give orders so I'm saying, "Someone get my Daddy and Gibbs please and put the anchor back down."

When Daddy is back he sends him to the brig. Then Barbossa is marooned on the same island Daddy was twice.

The End

A/N: I will be doing the same thing except with Curse of the Black Pearl. I'm rounding way up here in case family or school stuff comes up. But the first chapter will be up in a week.


End file.
